Complications
by Dimples121
Summary: Sky is about to realize that he has liked Stella for a long time, but declared his love to Bloom, and knows how much Brandon and Stella love each other. Will he succeed in telling Stella how he feels? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Tecna and Musa are getting ready for Layla's Party, but with romances blossoming, someone feel's a weird connection towards someone else. Will He/She say something, or not?

Layla had been sitting in her bedroom, at Alfea School For Fairies, wandering off to sleep when as usual, Stella burst in, a big grin on her pretty face and her long blonde hair in pigtails as she dropped next to Layla, who turned and gave her a rather nasty look.

"Oh!" Stella said smiling. "Don't give me that?"

Layla was now looking at her friend with a confused look, wondering why she was happy.

"Stella?" Layla begun. "Why are-"

"Happy?" Stella interrupted. "Duh! Because it's your ball tonight, and I was wondering if you could please invite Brandon, he would love to come, and besides, I need a date to go with my gorgeous dress."

Layla sighed.

"Please Layla!" Stella begged.

"You know his welcome." Layla said looking at her with a friendly smile.

"Thanks!" Stella said standing up and adjusted her pink and green stripped dress. She heaed towards the bedroom door and turned to look at Layla. "By the way, drifting off into a sleep could cause you to be late for the meeting with Bloom and the others."

"What meeting?" Layla yawned.

"About us going to find the last Stone, you know, the one that The Trix are after?" Stella reminded Layla, who nodded her head and dropped to her pillow. Stella smiled and closed the door quietly behind her.

Meanwhile...

Sky had been pacing up and down Brandon's bedroom, back at Redfountain, he'd been staring at a picture of Stella by his bedside table, remembering how Stella saved his life, in order for him to save Bloom's. Everything had changed since then, Sky was beginning to feel weird and different around Stella, as though she was a girl he liked, but he knew he didn't like her, he was completely in love with Bloom.

"Sky?" Brandon greeted entering his bedroom and dropping his sword on the table before walking up to Sky, who hadn't seem to have noticed him. "Sky?"

Sky turned and was staring at Brandon, who was smiling.

"Sorry, I was just...umm...thinking." Sky said as Brandon laughed.

"You? Think?" Brandon joked.

Before Sky could say another word, his cellphone began to vibrate. He lifted it and saw caller ID being Stella. He smiled at Brandon and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Oh good, you're there."_

"Okay."

_"Is Brandon with you?"_

"Yeah sure, hold on."

Sky handed the phone over to Brandon, whose smile had grown ten times bigger at the sound of Stella's voice. Sky turned and was staring out the window, thinking of Bloom once again. Her long dark red hair is what made her stand out the most, and the fact that she was not one to give up on anything. He paused and looked behind him, where Brandon was still talking to Stella over the phone. But then again, Stella is just like her, not as brave, but she is funny and knows how to keep a person entertained. _What am I thinking!_ Sky thought._ I love Bloom, not Stella, I love Bloom._

Sky had turned and watched as Brandon hung up the phone and threw it towards him.

"Stella is inviting us to Layla's party tonight." Brandon cheerfully said as he headed to his closet and opened it, thinking of what would impress Stella.

"Is Bloom going to be there?" Sky asked nervously.

"Duh! She is friends with Stella and Layla, along with the Winx." Brandon answered pulling out a dark black suit. He smiled and placed it on his bed. "This is it!"

Sky was watching as Brandon happily prepared himself, and while Brandon knew what he going there for, Sky was a little uncertain.

The Winx girls had all been in Stella's bedroom at Alfea, they'd been trying on different dresses, to which Stella ordered. And while Layla was wearing a long green dress, which glittered, Flora and Musa were both complaining about a long red dress they both wanted to wear.

"Please Musa, I promise I'll do your homework for a week!" Flora pleaded.

Musa pouted her lips and refused. If anyone was to wear that dress it would be her.

"Oh come on girls." Stella said as she took the dress and another one. She smiled and her hands glowed with yellow as the red dressed turned a lilac colour, while the other one shaped itself into the red dress, but it's colour was a dark blue, with black patterns on it. "There, now you each have one."

Flora quickly took the lilac once, while Musa happily too the dark blue one.

Tecna was already dressed in a long black dress, which had silver at the top and bottom, she looked gorgeous. Leaving Bloom still undecided on what she was going to wear. She had a choice between a long white dress, which had gold glitter on it, or a long pink dress, which had white in the middle going down like a strape.

"I think the pink one will blow Sky off his feet." Stella said lifting it towards Bloom's and smiling.

"You think so?" Bloom asked.

"Of course Bloom, remember, me and fashion are one." Stella joked.

"Okay Stella." Bloom laughed.

Stella smiled as she watched her friends all happily get ready. She lifted her baby yellow dress and looked at it, knowing Brandon would adore her in this.

The Night had finally come, and everyone gathering up for a night one would never forget.

The Winx girls had already made it to the ball, way before the boys, and while Bloom and Stella were both wondering how their appearances would satisfy their boyfriends, Musa and Tecna were ranting on about their hair, and Layla was with Flora, showing her the gardens.

"They are here!" Stella cheered.

Winx was standing, and awaiting for their boyfriends.

Sky was the first out, he'd been looking at Bloom, who was smiling at him sweetly. He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. Bloom smiled and held him closer. Riven, Timmy and Helia were together, they walked up to their girlfriends and kissed them, with Stella impatiently waiting for Brandon.

"Brandon!" Stella cheered as she rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. The two parted before Brandon gave Stella a peck and walked with her towards the rest.

"Hello ladies, you're all looking beautiful as usual." Brandon said as Stella giggled.

Sky smiled and looked at Stella, _she does look beautiful_. He thought.

"Come on Sky." Bloom said pulling him with her.

Sky nodded his head, and pretty soon, everyone was together and chatting.

Music, laughter and people having fun was going on all night, and while the girls were talking about their dresses, the boys were talking about cars?

"Let's dance Tecna?" Timmy suggested as Tecna nodded her head.

Stella noticed Layla was feeling rather out of the group. She pulled Brandon's hand and walked him towards her.

"Layla, Brandon offered to dance with you." Stella said with a sweet smile.

"I did?" Brandon sighed.

"Of course." Stella said practically throwing him at Layla, who smiled and walked with him to the dance floor.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I'm tired." Bloom said as she looked at Stella, who was happily watching Layla and Brandon. "Ask Stella."

Sky's heart skipped a beat. He looked at the blonde and then Bloom, who gave him a shove.

"Stella?" Sky called.

"Yes." Stella said looking at him.

"Wanna dance?" Sky asked.

Stella looked at Bloom who nodded her head. She smiled and took Sky's hand as they both walked onto the dance floor, with Sky feeling as though it was a dream come true.

Chapter Two Still To Come

Hope You Liked This One

Let Me Know What You Think

Thanks

Dimples121 :)


	2. Chapter 2

With Sky beginning to feel a little more than what he should be feeling for Stella, Brandon decides to take the bold step and ask Stella to wear a promise ring, which indicates their love. And with Stella excited about her relationship taking a step further, she can't help it wonder why Bloom is feeling so gloom?

Stella was still in Sky's arms as the music played on, and sitting on her own was Bloom, who was watching Sky and her best friend dance away, some how wishing she was with him. But ever since her near death incident involving The Trix, Bloom had been tired constantly, and instead of confronting her friends, she completely left it.

"Bloom?" Flora called from behind, as she sat down and placed her drink on the table, and looking at her friend. "Why you looking so gloom?"

Bloom turned and smiled sweetly at Flora. She noticed Helia was near by as he dropped beside her, where he placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light peck on her cheek.

"Hey Bloom!" He greeted.

"Excuse me." Bloom said getting up and walking off.

Stella, who was winking at Brandon as he blew her kiss, noticed Bloom rush by. She pulled back from Sky, who gave her an odd look as Stella stared over his shoulder.

"Excuse me Sky." She said sweetly rushing after Bloom.

Sky smiled and watched the blonde run off. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards Brandon, Timmy and Tecna, who were all watching as Layla danced around them.

"Has anyone seen Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I think she ran over there!" Tecna said pointing in the direction Sky remembered Stella running towards.

"Thanks." He said as he walked off after Bloom and Stella.

Bloom was sitting on her own, as she hugged her knees to her chest and stared out at the huge lake, with the moon shinning down and sparkling the water. She smiled to herself as she heard someone walking towards.

"Sky!" She called as Stella appeared from behind a tree, dusting herself and removing a twig from her hair.

"Eww!" She moaned. "I hate nature."

Bloom let out a laugh and walked towards her friend, helping her remove any unwanted dirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom? Is something bothering you?" Stella asked, completely dropping the whole her and Sky dancing, to wanting to know what was wrong with Bloom.

"You wouldn't understand." Bloom answered turning to face the lake. She rubbed her shoulders as a cool breeze hit her.

"Try me?" Stella insisted standing beside her.

"Ever since I returned from the battle with The Trix, you know, the one where Sky saved me, I've been feeling weak and tired constantly." Bloom said softly. "And now Sky is acting odd around me."

Stella placed her hand on her friends shoulder and lifted her hand, where a bright yellow light appeared.

"You see this light..." Stella said with Bloom nodding her head. "It represents you and Sky."

Bloom gave her friend and odd look as Stella lifted her hand higher, with the light floating in the air. Stella smiled and gave it a light blow, watching as it blew up into the sky, sitting right by the moon.

"As long as you two love each other, the light will never fade." Stella said hugging her friend. "And I promise you, I will never let it fade."

Bloom couldn't resist by let a few tears fall as she spotted Sky, who appeared by the bushes and gave her a friendly smile.

"Sky!" She said clearing her throat and wiping her cheeks.

"Oh!" Stella said walking past him. "I'd better leave you two love birds alone."

Bloom giggled and watched as Stella gave her wink behind Sky's back and disappeared, moaning in the process.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sky said wrapping his arms around Bloom's shoulders and turning her to stare at the lake.

Bloom smiled and took his arms. She gave him a kiss on his hand and felt as Sky rested his head on her shoulders, with the two simple enjoying the peace and quiet as they stared out at the lake.

Meanwhile...

The Trix hadn't been far from the party, they had actually been sitting up in an old oak tree, with Darcy holding a pair of binoculars as she stared at the guests at Layla's party. Her glance was stuck on Riven and Musa, whom she had to admit, Riven looked more handsome than ever.

"Darcy!" Icy moaned. "Give me the binoculars!"

Darcy rolled her eyes and handed it to her sister, watching as Icy smiled. She looked over at Stormy, who was sucking on a lollipop as she smiled, her teeth were red like the lollipop. Darcy giggled and looked back at Icy.

"I see the Winx, and those boys, but where is Bloom?" Icy said as she looked around for Bloom. She smiled as Bloom appeared by her friends, with Sky holding her hand as they all laughed together. "That's right! Laugh all night, because tomorrow you will not another night."

"Icy?" Darcy said moving towards her sister. "Don't you think we should first find the Stone, before Bloom and her friends find it."

Icy turned and looked at her sisters, with daggers in her eyes as she curled her fingers into a small fist.

"I'm the oldest, so I say what we should do and what we shouldn't!" Icy shouted. "And right now, Darcy, you're getting on my nerves!"

Darcy pouted her lips and turned the other way, with Stormy letting out a giggle as she continued sucking her lollipop.

Back at the Party...

It was getting late as Musa yawned, while her hand was daggling on the chair as she watched Stella and Brandon, still dancing away. She smiled and looked at Riven, who was already sleeping.

"I'm amazed Stella is not complaining about her feet hurting?" Musa joked.

"Tonight is her night!" Tecna said as she looked over at Stella and Brandon.

Brandon was smiling as he held Stella close to him. He removed a strand of her blonde hair from her pretty face before giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand and pulling her away from the crowd.

Sky, who was standing near by watching as Brandon and Stella disappeared from the crowd. He was about to follow when Bloom appeared in front of him, sticking her hand out and smiling.

"Let's dance!" She happily said as Sky smiled and took her hand.

Brandon and Stella were alone in the gardens, with the flowers blossoming and smelling perfect. Stella smiled and twirled around, with Brandon watching as he walked towards her and took her hands.

"Stella," He said as Stella looked at him. "Even though we've had a few fights, I feel as though nothing can tear us apart. And I feel as though while everyone else is excited about love and finally figuring it out, I think...I mean, I know, what love is, and I know that when you love someone, it means well...I don't know actually."

Stella laughed as Brandon dropped his head. She placed her hand on his cheek and lifted his face towards hers.

"Go on Brandon." She said with a smile.

"Stella, what I am trying to say is, I'm completely in love with you, I've been in love with you from day one and will always be in love with you." Brandon paused and pulled out a small ring, with a yellow diamond on it as he placed it on Stella's finger and smiled. "And I now give my heart to you."

Stella was compeletely in tears as she stared at the ring. She looked at Brandon and threw her arms around him, where she gave him a passionate kiss before her friends all pitched up.

"Thought we'd find you love birds here." Timmy joked.

"Look what Brandon gave me!" Stella said happily as her friends surrounded her and hugged her.

Helia, Riven, Timmy and Sky were looking Brandon, who smiled and looked at Stella, knowing that this day is a day she'd never forget.

"You took the bold step, and for that, I respect you." Riven said shaking Brandon's hand.

Sky smiled and looked at Stella. He watched as the blonde smiled and was hugging everyone. She looked at Sky and hugged him too.

"Thank you for finally making Brandon realize how much I love him." Stella whispered as Sky forced a smile and hugged her tightly. He looked at Brandon as Stella hugged him, not that he didn't expect this, but he never thought he'd feel so jealous.

"Sky?" Bloom said placing her hand around his waist. Sky placed his hand on her shoulders and pulled her in, where everyone around them were all smiling and watching as Stella and Brandon stared at each other, not taking note of anyone around them...

Chapter 3 is yet to come :)

Hope this keeps you interested and wanting more.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed this :)

Dimples121 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Stella and Brandon had officially declared their love, but someone is beginning to feel as though he is not getting the same affection as Brandon does, not to mention, The Trix have found a way to get Bloom to lead them to the Stone...

Chapter 3...

Layla was in her bedroom, staring across as her friends all joined her on her bed, where all they could talk about was the ring on Stella's finger. It was not that she was jealous or anything like that, it was that she had no boy telling her she was the most beautiful bean on earth, or that she was the light in his life.

"Can you believe Brandon and I are officially a couple." Stella said with stars in her eyes.

"I thought you two were already couple?" Tecna pointed out, hitting a button on her mini-laptopn and looking at Stella, who stood up and adjusted her night-gown.

"Let me tell you how one is really a couple!" Stella said happily.

Everyone, including Bloom had been listening to Stella, as she danced around the bedroom, hugging pillows and smiling. Bloom couldn't help it but feel a little jealous. Not of Brandon and Stella dating, but how much affection Stella had been getting from Brandon. She had sometimes wished it was her, but instead of Sky paying the slightest bit of attention to her, he was constantly sulking and hardly talking to her anymore.

"Bloom?" Stella called clapping her hands. Bloom turned and watched as Stella pulled her up, where she looked at her friends and then Stella. "This is a girl hopelessly in love."

Bloom's cheeks turned bright red at the sound of "hopelessly in love". She watched as Stella pulled Flora and Musa up and stood them on the one side of the bedroom.

"And this is two perfect examples of girls in love and loving the fact that their boyfriends adore them too." Stella said with a wink. "We just need to find Layla a boyfriend, and get Bloom and Sky to actually have a conversation with each other."

Tecna was laughing at this moment. Stella going on about how she knew what a real relationship was about. Tecna rubbed her shoudlers and looked at Bloom, to Layla, knowing that they must have really felt uncomfortable to what Stella was going on about.

The Trix Lair...

Icy and Stormy were both standing around a stoned table, where four of the five stones needed to free Valtor was. Icy had been thinking of a way to get Bloom to allow her to see where the last stone was, while Stormy was thinking of which stone would go perfect with her dress.

"Girls!" Darcy shouted as she rushed inside, her glasses almost falling off as she dropped to Icy's feet and breathed in heavily.

"Not the welcome I'd expect from you." Icy smirked as she looked at Darcy. "But I love it."

Darcy rolled her eyes and stood up, where she handed Icy a newspaper.

"What's this?" Stormy asked standing beside Icy.

"It's a-"

"It's our ticket to getting the last stone!" Icy said interrupting Darcy as she smiled and tossed the newspaper aside. She walked up to the table with stones and smiled, placing her hand on the table and bending down. "Don't worry Valtor, you will have your revenge..."

"Revenge?" Darcy said as Icy pushed her and smiled.

"And sooner than you think!"

Back at Alfea...

The girls had awoken to a bright and sunny day at Alfea, where everyone who was anyone had heard about Stella's magical night with Brandon, most of them wishing they were Stella at this moment.

"Did you hear, he gave her a promise ring!" One girl said.

"And declared his love!" Another said.

Layla was walking with Musa by her side as the two headed towards the gardens, over-hearing a few girls go on and on about Brandon and Stella.

"That mean's his officially off dating list!"

Musa gave a fairy an odd look at the sounds of what she said before she turned and looked at Layla, who'd been silent all morning. She stared as Layla rubbed her shoulders and walked, with her head down.

"This is rather weird?" Musa said as she looked at Layla.

"What?" Layla asked.

"You being quiet?" Musa answered. "Is somehing wrong?"

Layla looked at her friend and pulled her aside. She looked around before she dug in her skirt pocket, where she pulled out a photograph and handed it to Musa. Musa looked down and was staring at Layla, with some boy next to her.

"Who is this?" Musa asked with a smile.

"His name is, Nabu, and his really nice and all..." Layla paused and felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Musa asked.

"No!" Layla siad quickly.

"Then who is he?" Musa asked.

"There you are!"

Both Musa and Layla turned to stare at Flora, who was smiling as Musa quickly hid the photograph in her jeaned pocket and smiled sweetly.

"You've been looking for us?" Musa greeted.

"Duh! We're ready to go find the stone, but before, we have an important stop to make." Flora said tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling.

"Stop?" Layla said bitting her lip.

"Where?" Musa asked.

"Forest of Flowers." Flora reminded Musa and Layla as they both nodded their heads.

The three girls were walking together when the boys from Redfountain were standing, and Musa happily ran to Riven, who gave her a tight squeeze and showed her on their ride to Forest of Flowers.

"Has anyone seen Stella?" Brandon asked.

Bloom stopped and looked behind her. She hadn't seen Stella since this morning. She gave Brandon a weird look before Brandon and her heard a familiar voice. Both of them turned to see the blonde figure running towards them, with her greeting a few people in the process.

"Sorry I'm late Brandon." Stella said with a peck on the lips as she got on the ride. Brandon felt his lips before he turned and followed, with Sky watching from the window.

The Trix Lair...

Icy, Stormy and Darcy were all walking together as they headed for the doors, with Icy holding a long white staff as she smiled, knowing that today will be the day that she gets the only man she ever loved back, and it would be all thanks to Bloom and her annoying friends.

Forest of Flowers...

Winx and the Specialists arrived at the welcoming place of Forest of Flowers, with Flora feeling right at home as she jumped off their ride and smelt the air. Everything was perfect!

"Come on girls, I know the map to finding the last stone is around here." She said as everyone yawned behind her, and the boys watching as their girlfriends and Layla walked together.

"Aren't the boys coming?" Stella yawned.

"I don't think so." Bloom answered rubbing her eyes.

"Why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Tecna asked yawning.

Flora looked at friends and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright girls! Let's do it Winx stlye, and boy, your coming with!"

Stella smiled and fixed her balance, where Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Layla all watched as the boys jumped off the ride and walked towards them, with Brandon holding his sword out.

"Enchantix!"

Chapter Four is yet to come:)

Hope this keeps you wanting more...

Thanks

Dimples121 :)


	4. Chapter 4

With the Winx and the Specialists getting ready to find the stone, The Trix have a little sceme up their sleeves, involving a little spell that turns everyone's favourite girl, Bloom, against all her friends, and through that, awakening her Dark side, known as Dark Bloom...

Chapter 4

Forest of Flowers was the most beautiful place Timmy had ever seen. Every flower one could think of was right here. He'd been walking with his friends and Tecna as they headed in the direction towards a map, that would get them to the last stone needed to make sure, once and for all, The Trix would be banished.

"This is amazing." Tecna whispered as she held Timmy's hand. She was staring at Flora's wings, which matched a few flowers they past. "Flora just simply blends in."

Timmy nodded his head and continued walking with Tecna, whe he noticed a disturbance in the forest, towards the direction they were heading for.

"Look!" Helia shouted pointing to the blast, with purple smoke appearing.

Bloom had curled her fingers, knowing exactly who it was.

"The Trix!" She hissed.

Meanwhile...

Icy, Stormy and Darcy had been flying around, playing their favourite game, "Destroying Anything They Hated".

"This is so much fun!" Darcy said as she spun around. "Dark Slam"

Icy and Stormy were watching as Darcy made everything around her appear to be dark. Icy moved forward and gave her sister a little push.

"Arctic Blast"

The Trix watched as everything around them turned to ice, all the plants were dying, and not one of them were caring.

"Sunlight Blast!"

Icy, Darcy and Stormy all looked down as a bright yellow light came flying towards them, blasting them into the sky, with Icy maintaing her balance as she spotted Stella, who was flying up, along with her friends. She smiled and spun around.

"Ice Spikes!" She shouted with ice shooting from her hands towards Stella.

"Dragons Flames!" Bloom shouted interrupting the ice spikes and melting them.

Icy curled her fingers with anger as Stormy appeared by her.

"Lightning Bolt!" She said with a smile.

"Flora!" Tecna and Musa said as the three girls fly towards each other, taking their hands and smiling. "CONVERGENCE!"

The power that each girl possessed was combined together, blasting Stormy, Icy and Darcy far from where they were. Layla smiled and glanced down, where she watched as the Specialists ran towards a bright white light. She pointed down and along with the Winx, she flew down, wanting to know what this map looked like.

"It's so beautiful!" Stella exclaimed as she smiled, with the white light making her blonde hair sun brighter.

"Wow!" Brandon said with his jaw dropping.

Bloom reached her hand out and gripped the map, feeling as the power flowed through her veins. She closed her eyes and was somehow feeling her power turn a little darker. She screamed as her whole outfit changed, her friends all watched as Dark Bloom was back. She smiled and flew up.

"Bloom!" Sky called from below.

"Sky, let us!" Layla said as she and the Winx girls flew up after Bloom.

"Bloom it's us, your friends?" Stella said flying towards her.

"Friends?" Bloom grinned. "I don't have any friends!"

Stella watched in horror as Bloom's hand lite up with purple flames and came flying towards her, knocking her down. Tecna turned and flew after Stella, and before she, or the other knew it, Bloom was gone...

Back At Alfea...

The Winx and the Specialists arrived back home, with Stella unconscious and Brandon holding her in his arms as they entered her bedroom. Sky was watching as his friend placed her down and sat down, holding her hand tightly.

"What just happened?" Riven asked.

Musa bit her lip and stood up. "I think the Trix played a trick on us?"

Flora and Tecna looked at each other before Stella let out a moan. Everyone looked down as Stella slowly opened her eyes, her body was completely hurting as she smiled at Brandon.

"Brandon?" She said softly.

"Yes Stella, I'm here." Brandon said.

Sky watched as Stella smiled at Brandon. He was feeling rather unwanted as he turned around, thinking of Bloom, and how she attacked Stella. He knew she wasn't herself, but after all she and the others had been through, he was sure she could fight it. After all, that was what saved her life before, the love he had for her along with her friends love.

"Sky?" Layla said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sky said turning around.

"I'm sure Bloom didn't mean this?" Flora said.

Sky nodded his head before he noticed from the corner of his eye, Stella and Brandon were hugging. He bit his lip and stormed out, leaving all his friend in confusion, and Brandon rushing after him.

Meanwhile, back with The Trix and Bloom...

Icy had been sitting on a chair made by thick cold ice, her legs were crossed as she drummed her fingers on the ice, smiling as she saw Bloom enter the Lair. She got up and walked towards her, where she placed her hand on Bloom's face and tilted her head.

"Thank you Bloom." She said with a smile.

Darcy and Stormy both stood aside as Icy walked towards stones and bent down.

"You see Valtor, I told you I'd get you free." Icy said stroking the crystal ball.

Dark Bloom looked down and saw Valtor's face in the crystal ball, with flames behind him as he smiled and disappeared.

"Now! Let's go find the stone." Icy said walking up to Dark Bloom. She placed her hand on Dark Bloom's shoulder and whispered, "Take care of your so-called friends."

Dark Bloom smiled before disappearing, leaving Icy and her sisters with evil laughs as they set off to find the stone themseleves.

At Alfea...

Sky was sitting on his own as he watched a few fairies pass him, a few smiling at him in the process. He smiled back, knowing that although he had Bloom and all these girls who wanted him, he some how felt connected to Stella, as though his heart and love belonged to her. _But Why?_ He thought as someone gripped his shoulder.

"Brandon?" Sky greeted as Brandon sat down beside him.

"What's up with you Sky?" Brandon asked.

Sky turned and stared at his best friend. He wanted to tell him, how he longed for Stella and how everything he and Stella had was nothing compared to what he and her could have.

"I'm just mad at myself." Sky lied.

"For?" Brandon asked.

"For letting Bloom turn into her dark self, for getting Stella hurt!" Sky shouted.

"Sky!" Brandon said gripping his friend's arm tightly. "You had nothing to do with Bloom turning evil, let alone her hurting Stella."

Sky looked at his friend before he noticed Stella's bedroom was glowing with a bright yellow light. Brandon stared at him before following his stare.

"Stella!" Both he and Sky shouted as they rushed back inside.

Meanwhile...

Dark Bloom was flying on her own as she spotted Alfea. Her power inside her was ever so evil, and even though deep down inside, the real Bloom was trying to escape, she didn't have any control over Dark Bloom.

Stella's Bedroom...

Brandon and Sky entered Stella's bedroom with everyone closing their eyes as the bright yellow light shinned over Stella. Brandon tried to catch a glimpse but couldn't. The light was way too bright for anyone to see. Sky however, dug his hands in his pockets and pulled out his sunglasses, which he put on and was staring at Stella.

It looked as though Stella was healing herself, but was it possible? _Didn't Bloom have the healing ability?_ He thought with confusion. The light was slowly disappearing, Sky smiled and removed his glasses. Stella was sitting on her bed and looking at her friends.

"Stella?" Tecna said softly.

"What did you just do?" Musa asked poking her friends arm.

"Ouch!" Stella giggled.

"Whoa!" Flora said nearly falling over, but Helia luckily held her up right. She smiled and looked back at Stella.

"I don't know what happened?" Stella mumbled.

Back in Faragonda's Office...

Faragonda was smiling as the light around her body disappeared. Her job to make sure the fairy possessing light, was up to speed with her energy and ready to bring back a lost friend. She closed her book and stood up, seeing as Dark Bloom came flying towards the Alfea School and landing on the grounds.

"It's time!" She said to herself.

Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla all walked towards the window and stared outside at Dark Bloom, who was grinning as dark bolts shot from the skies. Sky and the Specialists looked at the fairies, who looked at them and smiled.

"Enchantix!" Tecna shouted.

All the girls had transformed, and while they all flew outside the window, Stella turned and looked at the Specialists.

"Don't worry gents, we'll get Bloom back!" She said with a wink as she flew after her friends.

Dark Bloom was smiling as the last fairy stood before her. Her hands were filled with evil magic as Stella looked at her best friend.

"We meet again!" She said with an evil grin.

"Don't make us do this?" Stella warned as Bloom shot power from her hands, hitting both Tecna and Musa to the ground.

"Or what?" Bloom asked.

"Sun Blast!" She shouted as the light blasted from her hands and hit Dark Bloom to the ground.

From above, Faragonda had been watching, hoping that Stella and her friends could bring back Bloom, and destroy the Dark Bloom once and for all...

A Few Things From Me....

Read on, it's a little taste on what's to come....

Okay, a little more action now, and I know most of you thinking, but isn't Valtor a dark man and powerful, but Bloom and her friends trapped him a crystal ball, which Icy found and now is keeping. (I will explain later on)...

And also, Faragonda is given power to heal fairies, she heals Stella knowing that Stella is the closet thing Bloom has to family, and she knows Stella is the only one who can destroy Dark Bloom and bring back Bloom.

I hope this is not confusing:0

Anyway,

Chapter 5 still to come:)

Thanks Again:)

Dimples121 :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the effects of Stella's sun blast disappeared, she glanced up, only to see Dark Bloom was no where. She let out a sign of relief that her friend was not hurt.

"Missed me!" Dark Bloom laughed.

Stella watched as Dark Bloom began flying towards the specialist. Without thinking, Stella flew up and closed her eyes.

"Please work!" She mumbled. "Magic Rainbow"

Stella watched as the spell hit Dark Bloom just in time. She smiled and flew towards her friends, meeting the Winx girls along the way.

"I think she is down for now." Layla said resting her body on the ground.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet!" All the Winx girls turned to stare at their friend, who was flying higher into the sky, evil were circulating them as she smiled and was staring at Stella with daggers in her dark eyes.

"Everyone get out of here!" Stella warned looking at Brandon with a confident smile.

"FIRE BALL!"

"Stella look out!" Sky called.

Stella turned and curled her fingers, with her ring releasing the scepter. She gave it one spin, creating a wind which hit the Fire-Ball, which went flying back towards Dark Bloom, knocking her to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Stella shouted.

She lifted her weakened body and flew towards Dark Bloom, who was covered in ash and smoke as she coughed her way up. Dark Bloom attempted to grin, but could taste the blood licking from her thin lips.

"Not bad." She coughed.

"I can do more damage!" Stella said looking at Dark Bloom.

Dark Bloom let out laugh. Stella couldn't take it anymore. She rushed up to Dark Bloom and knocked her to the ground, where she pinned her down and was staring into her yellow eyes.

"Bloom! Wake up!" Stella cried.

From a distance, the specialist and the Winx girls had been watching as Stella managed to keep Dark Bloom pinned down.

"Get off me!" Dark Bloom shouted. She couldn't break free of Stella. After she got hit by her own power, she was too weak to move.

"It's me, Stella, your friend!" Stella said as her eyes filled up with tears. She dropped her body beside Dark Bloom and held her hand. "Your best friend."

Dark Bloom gripped Stella's hand tightly. A tear fell from her left eye as she watched the sky suddenly clear up.

"The sky?" She murmured.

Stella smiled and turned to Dark Bloom, who was growing her red hair once again.

"Bloom, you're back!" She cried happily jumping up and helping her friend up. Bloom smiled and felt the weight of her friend hit her.

"I missed you Stella." Bloom said hugging her back.

The Trix had been watching from above. Icy lifted her left eyebrow and turned to her sisters, who looked terrified.

"It's time!" She said flying off.

Darcy and Stormy looked down at the two girls before flying off.

Back in Stella's Room…

"It was the worst feeling ever!" Bloom said looking at her reflection in mirror. "I was crying inside, hoping I wasn't going to hurt you Stella. And it was quite funny-"

"Funny?" Stella interrupted.

"Yeah, that you never gave up on me." Bloom said turning to spot Stella brushing off a tear from her eyes.

"Well someone had to knock you to your senses." Stella giggled. She jumped her way to her closet and began humming a tune.

Bloom smiled and turned her glance back to the mirror. She was staring at her reflection for so long, before she knows it, the mirror had cracked, with Valtor's face appearing.

"Arrrggghhh"

Stella dropped her shoes and hurried to Bloom, who was on the ground and in tears.

"Bloom?" She said softly.

Bloom couldn't help it but cry. She curled up in Stella's arms and held her tightly.

Back in the gardens of Alfea…

Tecna, Layla, Flora, Musa & the specialist had all been gathered around a rather large oak tree. They had all been speaking about Bloom…

"I think she shouldn't come with to find the last stone." Tecna said.

Layla looked at her friend. She couldn't help it but agree.

"But we need her." Musa said.

Timmy and Brandon both nodded their heads to Musa's comment.

"But Stella is stronger than her, who needs Bloom!" Sky pointed out.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sky?" Brandon said moving forward.

Before anyone could say another word, Sky stormed off.

"What's with him?" Riven asked.

Brandon gave him an odd look but knew something was bothering Sky, was it Bloom? He thought rushing after his friend.

Sky had been pacing up and down on the stoned wall which separated Alfea Lake and Alfea Gardens from each other. He'd been thinking of Stella.

"Why! Why!" He moaned. Sky turned, without concentrating on his step, he fell into the lake, feeling the mud soak up in his boots. He stood up and wiped off what he could.

"Stella! Why do you make crazy! Why do I have to be in love with you?"

Sky placed his hand on the wall and leaped back into the gardens, where Brandon had been standing in shock…

That's it for now

Sorry I took long to post this Chapter, been pre-occupied lately, but I promise to update by next week the latest!!!

***Remember to stay tuned for Chapter 6, as all the secrets come out in a flashback, as well as Valtor is released by someone you would least expect…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about ONLY updating now, but I've been extremely busy, thanks to all for reviewing this story and enjoying it, Chapter 6 is done, Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as possible

**Chapter 6**

**Alfea…**

Stella and other winx girls had been getting ready for their adventure to finding the Stone. Bloom, on the other hand had been sitting by her window. She was staring at Sky as he rushed off. She smiled. Bloom loved Sky with all her heart, she was lucky to have him in her life. With those thoughts trailing through her head, Bloom had also noticed Brandon, who suddenly emerged from the bushes.

"What on earth?" She mumbled to herself.

**Meanwhile…**

Darcy had been skipping up the iced hallway of their new home. She could not help it but smile as she thought of victory being so close.

First their plan to turn Bloom to Dark Bloom worked, which meant it was only a few more hours before Icy would come up with the darkest spell to get Bloom back to being evil.

Darcy skipped the corner and paused as a light appeared from the chambers where Valtor's crystal ball was being kept. She hurried to the door and quietly pushed it open.

"I promise you my Lord, Bloom will be yours again…"

It was Icy.

She was talking to Valtor.

Darcy gulped. She wanted to hear more, but before she could even get comfortable, she listened as she heard Stormy whistling. Darcy moved back and quietly closed the door.

"Hey Darcy." Stormy cheerfully greeted.

Darcy gave her a friendly nod and hurried along, her thoughts were now disturbed as she was thinking of what Icy could possibly be talking to Valtor about, and why Stormy and herself not being informed of this conversation…

**Back at Alfea**

"Bloom, we will back in a few hours, if you need anything or if any trouble comes your way, we are just a beep away." Tecna informed Bloom.

Bloom nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Beside that, it gives you and Sky time to bond." Stella winked.

Bloom laughed at her friend comment. She gave Stella a tight hug before waving from her bedroom window as the Winx girls flew off, leaving Bloom behind…

**Moreover, the adventure begins…**

The four Winx friends had started their adventure on a good note, all four knowing Bloom was safe at Alfea, with the Specialists looking after her; there was no way the Trix would come near the school…

"Do you think leaving Bloom behind was a good thing?" Layla asked.

Both Tecna and Musa were flying at her side. Before Musa answered her question, she glanced up, Stella was way ahead of the pack, and she was safe to answer anything…

"Personally, I'd rather her have joined, but with Stella being the _powerful _one, I don't know" Musa whispered.

"But with Bloom being surrounded by good, there is no way the Trix would think of attacking her." Tecna pointed out.

"True, but it's never stopped them to try" Layla remained Tecna.

The three girls all looked at each other before bumping in to Stella, who had paused in midair.

"Ouch!"

Musa shook her head. She was rubbing her bump while staring at Stella.

"Is everything alright Stella?" Layla asked.

"I think we lost…" Stella said looking around.

"Lost?" Tecna mumbled. She flew beside Stella and pulled out a gadget. "I'm calculating out whereabouts, and it looks like we in the right place."

Layla and Musa gulped. They both were staring at the dark woods. They looked at Stella, who looked a little frighten.

"Tecna are you sure this is the place?" Stella asked.

Tecna re-calculated their position and nodded her head.

"Right then, let go in there girls." Stella said in a frightened tone. She waved her staff, with a sunblasts appearing to light their way through the woods…

"I have a bad feeling…" Musa whispered.

Layla looked at her friend and gave her a light push.

"I trust Stella, everything will be alright."

**Back at Trix…**

Icy had been staring at the Crystal Ball…

"How am I going to get you out of there?" She hissed.

All Icy could remember was promising Valtor she would find a way to free, even if it meant her death.

Icy moved towards the bundle of books the Trix had stolen from the Alfea Library. It contained many spells and magic that could break almost any spell, but the one she needed to free Valtor seemed to nowhere in sight. Icy calmly sat down and opened an odd-looking book. On the cover was the moon and sun, they looked almost combined. She opened the book and began reading quietly to herself. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled…

"Valtor, consider yourself free…"

**The Woods…**

The four Winx girls had decided to take a rest. Stella did not know that searching for the most powerful stone in the whole of the land would be this difficult. She took a few sips of the water and brushed her hair back.

"Stella, what if we don't find the stone?" Tecna asked.

Stella avoided her question by yawning loudly. She could not bring herself to tell her friends if they did not find the stone, then there was no hope. The Trix would get it and free Valtor, and again, another battle would start, the only problem, would it benefit the Winx or see the Trix victorious…

**Meanwhile, at Alfea…**

"I'm so bored!" Bloom hissed.

Brandon and Sky had been keeping her company as she wondered the Gardens. Both boys had been listening to Bloom complain all afternoon about her friends and how she was voted off to stay behind.

"I mean it's not my fault I have a dark side." She mumbled.

"Bloom," Brandon said softly. He stopped. A dark cloud covered the three; all he could recognize was the laughs of Darcy and Stormy.

"The Trix" Brandon and Sky said together.

"Miss me?" Icy laughed as she struck them with Artic Blast, freezing them and leaving all of them helpless.

"What do we do?" Darcy asked.

"I just want him!" Icy grinned looking at Brandon…

The Next Chapter is the release of Valtor, and who is responsible for his release…

In addition, a flashback you do not want to miss…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Woods…**

"Girls, we got to get going." Stella pointed out.

She stood up; her hair was thicker than what she remembered it being when they left. She glanced at her reflection. When did I become so careless of my appearance, and when did everything suddenly become my problem? Stella thought. She remembered when she first met Bloom, and how Bloom was the "it" girl and powerful and so forth.

"Bloom!" Tecna cheered.

Stella blinked. She turned and was indeed staring at Bloom, who was followed by Sky.

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked giving her friend a tight hug.

"The Trix" Bloom said out of breath.

"What about them?" Layla asked.

"They have attacked." Bloom said with tears falling from her eyes. Sky rubbed her shoulder and glanced up at Stella, who was staring firmly at Bloom.

"Stella, they have Brandon." Sky said.

Stella's eyes widen.

"How did they get him?" She hissed.

Bloom was about to explain when Stella interrupted her by giving her push.

"Stella?" Sky called. He walked up behind her and gripped her arm.

Stella was upset. In addition, Sky could feel it. He brushed her arm lightly.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked moving back. "We shouldn't be concentrating on my feelings; we should be finding Brandon and kicking some Trix butt!"

Tecna and Musa both cheered as followed behind Stella, who bolted up in the air and flew off…

**Back at the Trix Lair…**

"Stella will find me, and others!" Brandon shouted. He had been trying to break free from the ropes that held his hands together.

Icy let out a cool laugh. She flew above Brandon, and with on grin simple said, "I hope so"

Both Darcy and Stormy looked at each other. They watched as Icy flew around the room, humming and laughing to herself.

"I think she's gone mental," Darcy muttered under her breath.

Stormy glared at Icy with a confused look, but could not help but agree with Darcy.

**The Woods…**

Stella had been flying so fast she had not even noticed her friends were slacking behind. She could not stop to tell them to hurry, Brandon was in danger, and she needed to protect him. She loved him, and could not bare the thought of the Trix tutoring him because of Bloom and Bloom's powers.

"Stella wait for us!" Bloom called out to her.

Before Stella could answer, she slammed into someone.

"Ouch!" they both moaned.

Stella blinked a few times before realizing it was Flora whom she had hit heads with.

"Flora?" Stella greeted with a hug.

"Sorry about remaining at the Gardens, but it was just so beautiful!" Flora exclaimed.

Stella laughed. At that moment, she was not thinking of Brandon. However, of course, her feelings returned and reality hit her.

"Flora, the Trix have Brandon, we have to get to him before Valtor does." Stella cried.

Flora looked at her friend. She smiled as the rest of the Winx girls flew and behind them on his bike was Sky.

"Flora!" Musa and Tecna cheered together hugging their friend.

"Sorry I could not join…what happened…why is Brandon captured?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, all the Winx girls started feeling rather weak. They felt their powers starting to drain, slowly, each one lost their wings, and lucky for some of them, Sky was below to catch Musa and Layla in time. Unfortunately for the rest, and both Bloom and Stella they went crashing down to the ground.

**The Trix Lair…**

"Can you feel it?" Icy asked the crystal ball.

The ball began to shine purple. Icy knew it was nearly time for Valtor's release. She smiled and glared down at Brandon, who still was fighting to break free from the ropes. His mouth was covered and all Icy could think about was victory…

**The Woods**

"_**Come on Stella, it is time for your bath,"**_

_**Stella heard her mother calling. She was playing around in the castle Gardens. She was back on her home planet, Solaria. Nevertheless, this was not Stella at her current age she was much younger.**_

"_**Coming mother" She called back.**_

_**Stella was walking towards the end of the Castle Gardens, and in her hands was an unusual looking white stone, she glanced down at the muddy dress and held the stone tightly to her chest.**_

"_**Hurry up Stella darling, nana has to bath you!" Her mother shouted once more.**_

_**Stella moved a little faster, but a bright red light caught her distraction. It was a little girl. Her hair was long and red. The girl was falling to the ground at a light speed. Stella's mouth widen, she rushed to the girl and bent down.**_

"_**Are you alright?" Stella whispered.**_

_**The girl opened her eyes slowly. Her cheeks were round and rosy.**_

"_**Where am I?" The girl asked.**_

"_**Solaria, I'm Princess Stella." Stella proudly introduced.**_

"_**I want my mommy." The girl cried.**_

_**Stella took her muddy hand and placed it on the girl's hand. "My mommy can be your mommy"**_

_**The red haired girl smiled and gripped Stella's hand tightly. "I'm Bloom"**_

_**Stella smiled and helped her up. Before either girl could take another step, the stone Stella had been holding flew out her hand. It shinned above both Stella and Bloom.**_

"_**Stella?"**_

_**Stella heard her mother shouting, but her thoughts were distracted as she stared at the stone. Before either girl knew it, the stone had hit down over them, knocking them both unconscious. **_

"_**STELLA!"**_

_**All Stella could hear before everything had completely gone dark was her mother's voice calling out to her and that a shadow was covering the suns rays…**_

"Stella, Bloom!"

Bloom had slowly awoken. She rubbed her head and stared down at her friend, who was waking up too.

Brandon and Sky were hovering over the girls, while the rest were trying to figure out what happened.

"Stella?" She called.

"We know where the stone is!" Stella said.

The Winx and the two boys all stopped and stared at the two girls, whose eyes were locked on each other…

**All done with Chapter 7, now its Chapter 8, I know I said we would see Valtor's release, but I had too much building up on the vision, I promise his release will be now, in Chapter 8 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean you know where the stone is?" Layla asked.

Bloom stood up alone but Sky has rushed to help Stella up. He watched as she removed a strand of her hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"It is in Bloom." Stella answered.

"In her?" Tecna asked in confusion.

"That is why Valtor and the Trix are constantly after Bloom, the stone is in her. It gives her more power and I do not quite know the rest…" Stella laughed.

Flora, Musa and Tecna looked at Bloom, who shrugged her shoulders but nodded her head.

"So Bloom is the stone?" Layla asked once more.

"Yes!" both Stella and Sky shouted together.

The girls looked at the two; Stella looked away, brushing the dirt off her clothes, while Sky's cheeks turned bright red.

"We better hurry to save Brandon, its getting dark." Stella pointed out.

The girls agreed, but they were stuck, how they were going to transform if they had no power.

"One problem, we have no power." Musa pointed out.

"If the boys can do it without magic, so can we!" Flora cheered. She jumped up and gave Sky a light push.

"I'll call Timmy, and see if he can bring the others." Tecna smiled.

"Great, now Bloom, since you have the power, you need to save your strength, leave the fighting to us!" Stella joked.

Bloom giggled and nodded her head. She looked at Sky, who was acting rather weird. She brushed it off and followed Stella, who was clapping with excitement as they made their way on foot to the Trix's lair.

**The Trix Lair**

"They are on their way!" Darcy said entering the chambers.

She flew down to Icy and watched as Stormy entered behind her.

"Excellent!" Icy said standing up. She walked towards Brandon and removed the ropes and the cloth covering his mouth.

"Icy what are you doing?" Stormy asked.

"Shhh!" Icy hissed. She smiled and lifted her hand, "this might be a little cold"

In addition, with that, Icy created an Ice Coffin, which had Brandon, trapped inside, and the other two with grins on their pretty little faces.

**Meanwhile…**

"My feet are so sore," Layla moaned as she sat down on a rock. She rubbed her feet and rubbed the sweat from her forehead.

"Come on Layla, we can not stop, its getting too dark to continue this walk." Stella complained.

"Stella we are all exhausted." Musa said calmly folding her arms.

"Stella is right, we have to get going." Sky said riding up behind Musa.

Before anyone could say another word, Tecna waved her hand, signalling for the girls to keep low and quiet.

They all watched as lights came shinning from behind them, and sounds of bikes getting louder.

"It's the Trix!" Stella whispered.

"With bikes?" Layla chuckled.

"No, I recognize those sounds." Sky said standing up.

As their, appearance became clearer; everyone noticed Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu had appeared.

"Need a ride" Riven winked.

**The Lair**

The Winx girls and the boys had arrived at their destination.

"I know Icy would not hide anywhere else but in the icy mountains of her home land." Bloom cheered.

Stella smiled and was looking around, making sure that the Trix would be surprised at their grand entrance. She did however sigh. The thought of Brandon being hurt was crushing her. Stella gripped around Sky's waist tighter as he flew faster. Sky smiled to himself and continued rushing up to the doors.

**Icy, Darcy & Stormy**

"I hear bikes…" Icy said looking at Darcy and Stormy.

"What do you want us to do?" Darcy asked.

"Lead them here." Icy said flying up behind the iced roof, watching as the two girls huffed but flew out to get the bait…

The Winx girls and the boys were quietly walking through the cold hallways. All of them were shivering as they looked around for any sign of life. Nevertheless, nothing, everything was too quiet.

"Wonder where they are?" Helia asked.

"Probably getting cosy." Riven aggressively answered.

"Look!" Bloom pointed as they saw Darcy fly right to them.

"Get her!" Musa hissed.

The girls leaped towards Darcy and fell as their bodies went right through Darcy's body.

"You did not think it would be that easy!" An echo hissed.

"It's coming from over there!" Layla said pointing to the long corridor.

"Let's go!" Timmy said.

All of them went racing down the corridor, where they spotted a shadow flying into an open door, without anyone thinking, they all raced inside, where the only thing they could see was a crystal ball floating in mid air, and Brandon, who was frozen, no thanks to Icy.

"Brandon my love," Stella cried rushing. Her cold hands brushing on the cold ice.

"Prefect ornament isn't he?" Icy laughed from above.

"Show yourself!" Bloom shouted. She curled her fingers and looked around.

"DARK SLAM!"

The Winx girls and boys all huddled together as a cloud of darkness covered over their bodies.

"ARGH!"

Sky listened as his heart stopped. Stella let out a yelp. He tried to see through the darkness, but could not.

"Stella?" He called.

"TWISTER FURY!"

The darkness disappeared as everyone's sight became clearer, but the twister was too strong, causing everyone to fall over and hit into the iced walls.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen…" Icy laughed flying down. "To your death!"

Darcy and Stormy had flown behind Icy; all three girls had walked towards the friends who were lying down, struggling to get up.

"Now, now, play nice." Icy said with a wink. She lifted her hand and gave it a wave, saying only one word, "Frostbites".

Bloom and her friends were trying to break free from the ice that covered their wrist, gluing them down to the ground.

"Bloom, transform." Sky whispered under his breath.

Bloom gave Sky a thankful look. She smiled and looked over at Icy, who was chatting to the other two girls.

"Icy, I have the stone." Bloom grinned.

Icy turned her attention to Bloom. She gave her sisters a nod and walked over to Bloom.

"I know." She smiled.

Bloom looked at her with an odd expression. She let out a moan as she tried to break free.

"Let me go!" Stella cried.

"STELLA!" Layla cried.

Bloom stared at Darcy and Stormy as they pulled Stella over to the Crystal ball and held her tightly.

"Say good-bye to your stone." Icy laughed as she turned, shouting, "ICE HAIL!"

"STELLA!" everyone shouted in fear.

"ENCHANTIX!"

Bloom watched in shock as Stella had transformed her to her enchantix form. She bit her lip. The stone did not consume itself her; it was Stella who had the stone all along.

"Stella has the stone." Bloom cheered.

Everyone looked at Stella, who flew up and was holding her Scepter in her hand.

"ICY!" Darcy shouted pointing to the broken crystal ball.

As the room went dark, and everything that was not human had basically died, Stella could not help it but feel as though her transforming released something dangerous.

"SUNBEAM SHOWER!"

Stella watched as the room lit up, showing her friends and the Trix. She flew down and looked around.

"Stella behind you!" Nabu shouted.

Stella turned and was staring horror.

"Valtor!"

**Ok, so for those who are uncertain, Stella is the most powerful [well in my version of Winx], and she has released Valtor, not releasing her transformation did that. Will post Chapter 9 as soon as possible.**


End file.
